Red Rose
by Wamel
Summary: This is love story about Ichihime :)


Rays of light penetrating through the curtains poraziły her eyes, there was no choice. Time to get up.

She opened her large gray eyes and not too vigorously came out of the bed. She stretched and yawned lazily walking to the huge mirror on the right side of her room. As every day - stroked his golden frame and smiled slightly. Brushing her red hair, she saw a chair near the bed lay a new dress ready for use. It was blue with lots of ruffles and curtains. Quickly at her dressed, fit SCIL your braid - which usually sleep and put white shoes with bow at once stood in the mirror looking at the dress.

"Excuse me." housekeeper called through the door.

"Come Giselle."She exclaimed merrily running up to the door and opening it.

Appeared in one small figure. Woman with raven-black, curly hair and blue eyes. She was dressed like every maid in the castle - purple dress to the knee with a white apron tied at the waist. Giselle is 35 years old, but looks much younger,she is the widow of seven years and has been working in the castle. It is definitely one of the best workers in the palace. Giselle always hid Orihime when she wanted to hide something, often took care of her and advised in difficult situations. She was usually called by Orihime "mom" because she had no children of their own, but then tender quite differently.

"Please come down for breakfast, because it gets cold. Your parents are ..."

" I'm running! Thank you" ran out of the room like lightning.

"But ..." Giselle sat burying her face in her hands.

Going down the huge staircase leading to the ballroom passed the maid that she could not even tell her, "Good morning." Orihime always happy down to breakfast, but this day was different and unique. Why? Because today was the big day - her birthday. Every year on this day sat with my parents for a hearty breakfast, and then went on a trip. She liked it so much, because every day the parents do not have much time for her. They have their duties as king and queen, although she as a princess rose kingdom - the Kingdom is so named because of the huge amount of white roses that bloomed in garden - also did not have much time for myself. She ran so fast that it almost fell down the stairs, she could not help but laugh at the thought of it all day, which is waiting for it.

When Orihime stood in the doorway of the dining room froze. The room was not living duszy. Słychać was only the ticking of a huge clock on the other side of the room. On the table was covered with only one person. Slowly come to your place, then picked up a small piece of paper pinned to a snow-white rose. Her eyes widened in disbelief reading the contents of the letter. She millions of needles ramming painfully into her body once, twice, three times ...

"Honey,

We had with his father to go on a very important mission to Spain, in official matters. We left this morning, but will be back before we regret that we can not be with you on this day and see how you laugh, but we had no choice. We hope you'll excuse us. Happy birthday. hugs

Mother and Dad "

She felt tears fill her eyes. She dropped the paper and ran out of the room. She ran to the gardens, there was always when she was afraid.  
>This time, however, was a little different. She ran to the place where she never been before. Swallowing her tears went into the hedge maze. Never before have not seen it here, but did not think about it at the moment.<p>

Corridor increasingly narrowed, but Orihime walked away, came to the old garden. If you could call it a garden yet.

She walked slowly step underfoot felt like bursting lean roots of trees, and rustling leaves give the mood of horror and peace. Near the brick bench was already overgrown with ivy, but it was still nowhere to sit. Without thinking long sat on the bench . Mijały hours, but in her mind there was only one question, "Why?" It had to happen just today, the day of her birthday. This thought hurt her more than anything like someone had just ripped her heart and brazenly trampled ruining her whole world. When she felt a tear flows down her cheek, she remembered why he's here. Should be happy, but fate brought her something far worse - the tears.

As a child, often crying. Because it fell over, or hurt, but it's always the tears forced by pain. Today, the only pain she felt it was not the physical pain, but mental. The most important person in her life came out on this important day. She could not comprehend why, even though she knew she had left for the delegation did not want to believe it.

Cool breeze caressed her cheeks and did not look before nightfall. She looked up and saw the full moon, fog flooded the garden. This time, the moon was not conceivably large. This could for her birthday? Although something good .In Inoue eyes could see reflection of the moon, but the peace was interrupted rustle behind krzaków , zdębiała.

"Who's there?!" Exclaimed nervously. The silence was terrifying, she could hear her heart beating. Quickly got up and was going to go back to the palace, when something caught her attention. She turned and rose lay on the bench. Her mouth opened in disbelief. She did not know whether he is terrified or thrilled. On the one hand was fascinated by a rose, because she had never seen the rose color of blood, his life seen eyes only pristine white roses, there was no mention of pink, orange, or red. While on the other hand was shocked how did she get here. She picked it up from the bench and carefully watched.

I am 100% sure that it was not here before. This thought ran after her head until the back is not something rustled behind krzaków. A can anyone? Heard a mumble low voice, she could be her imagination, but she could hear it very clearly, there was no option to be never been so scared as when. She turned and walked toward the exit.

"Do not go, please stay Orihime." she heard the same voice when she turned she saw only the outline of someone's silhouette in the fog. I immediately ran into a maze. It was a course of life. He would never have thought that the heels can be so quickly run through the garden.

Running through the narrow corridors only be injured by the protruding branches, not to mention anything about ramming spikes rose in her hand deeper and deeper. When you went beyond the maze gently turned around and at the same time, someone grabbed her wrist. Her heart almost stopped. His hand was cold, but in some strange way of beating the heat. Orihime completely did not know what to do. She looked in the rear. She saw a tall man with unnaturally white skin, red hair and beautiful brown eyes.

"Ple .."

"NO!" wrenched out of his grasp one vigorous movement and ran toward the door to the palace.

When she was already in place could not calm down. She leaned against the door and started to pull the spikes out of hand.

"Oh my God, what happened to you?" Quickly ran to her Giselle. Orihime had never seen her like frightened .- "You're covered in blood, where have you been? Did someone hurt you?"

Orihime could not utter a word, so I nodded that it does not. Standing there for a moment and looked at each other.

"Gi-selle.. could you ... prepare the water for a swim? I eed some rest."

"Are you sure? Maybe I'll call a medic?"

"No, just a bath." She smiled slightly

"Yes, of course."

Lying in hot water Orihime was not thinking about anything other than nim. Skąd he took there, how he knew her name, and why thinking about it was a very strange feeling. It was not fear, do not. It was something completely different. Then in the garden she was terrified, but at the same time safe. Mail a strange feeling as if he has ever met. Then he decided. This could lead to trouble, but did not care. The next day she again visit this old mysterious garden.


End file.
